paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Starfleet Pups
The Starfleet Pups are like Starfleet in star trek, but in pup style. they will be in all universes due to they explores other universes through portals in space Note: this page belongs to Starfleet-Pups please do not edit without coming to me Starfleet Pups theme Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starfleet pups. their continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no pups has gone before. Fleets so far there's be 50,000 ships but will be more, on records. List of class ships NX class Warp drive: 6 Weapons: *12 phase cannons *6 torpedo launchers (4 forward, 2 aft) Defiant Class Warp drive: Weapons: *pluse phaser cannons *phasers *photon and quantum torpedos *tractor beam (aka towing beam) *mines Galaxy Class Warp drive: 8.2 Weapons: *phaser banks *photon torpedo *tractor beam Sovereign Class Warp drive: 8 Weapons: *phaser banks *quantum torpedo *photon torpedo *tractor beam Intrepid Class Warp drive: 9 Weapons: *phaser banks *photon torpedo *tractor beam Olympic Class Warp drive: 6 Weapons: *3 phaser arrays *tractor beam Tug Class Warp drive: 2 Weapons: *tractor beam Saber Class warp drive: weapons: *phaser banks *photon torpedo special/note this is a modification I thought up. it can go to underwater, and all the shuttles can too. so if there are emergency underwater, this ship can go underwater. Ships' name i'll have 3 ships be named for now. i'm just testing out the name to see if it can be good or not. SPS Enterprise Captain: Almond First Officer: Helm Pup: Datup (Data as a pup.) Counselor: Valencia chief Engineer: Chief Medical Pup: Asha Medic Pup Assistant: Tactical Pup: Olimar Chief Security Pup: Chief Science Pup: one of one Astronomer Pup: supernova Shuttle pilot: Quasar SPS Galactic captain: changing captain later First Officer: Counselor: chief Engineer: Chief Medical Pup: Medic Pup Assistant: Tactical Pup: Chief Security Pup: Chief Science Pup: SPS Courage captain: (haven't decided yet) First Officer: Counselor: chief Engineer: Chief Medical Pup: Crystal ( aka me ) Medic Pup Assistant: Tactical Pup: Chief Security Pup: Chief Science Pup: Astronomer Pup: Shuttle pilot: Secret base the secret base is on earth near jakes mountain. only time it be mention of where is on rps. I may say where later on. but it is a part of the storage place and can help with emergency. the medic room has present tech medical equipments, Starfleet medic equipment. the base commander is Riker members leader: Almond rank: Admiral Tommy (HERO Fursona): future leader chief medical officer: Asha rank: Lt. Toivo: medical officer. rank: ""commander redisigned"" Starfleet pup base captian: Jean Luck Picard rank: Captain Datup (Data as a pup.) has multible jobs. rank: Commander astrominer: supernova. note she also works with the DPP rank: Lt. a shuttle pilot: Quasar note: he's supernova's brother and they both are co-own by me and User:ROCKYDOG13 rank: Lt. Crystal ( aka me ) vixiedog's oc: nurse and animal helper. rank: ensign lightspeed: still thinking of his job. rank: Ensign chief engineer: science: One of one rank: ensign chief of security: captain: Riker commander: Olimar 2nd Gen pups Wiz: wanting to be like his dad but in learning Loch: pup in learning mo; pup in learning blaze; medic pup note: he's actually 1st gen, he wants to be a medic pup just like his sis zack; pup in learning more coming soon and would like to have request the paw patrols' ship the paw patrol is not part of the group, but they have their own ship called the PAW flyer. The Paw flyer is a small vessel it is for 6 pups controlling the ship. it has 2 modes of the weapons. the pulse canons (when they are in trouble by anyone that tries to capture them in space. so its for defence) and the other mode is for rescuing, as in water blaster. that is for planetary area only. ryder don't always go with them, though chase is the captian of the vessel. due to if there danger, ryder will call them so they can get back. the captain: Chase the helm (aka pilot): Skye comms (like calling): Zuma weaponry: Rubble medic: Marshall engineer: Rocky Paw flyer tundra's universe note: I'm thinking of making a ship for the paw patrol gang just need to find a perfect job for them. this verson is where Tundra works with the paw patrol when the Starfleet pups give them their very own ship. this one will be different from the paw flyer in another fanon. but they both will meet time to time. but they both has ways to help others. here's the link to the page of the ship: Paw Flyer Tundraverse style home world: Corlan Corlan is the Starfleet pups' home world and it was established in the unknown region in trussiain space. almond request to takota to have a planet to call home. and he agrees, soon they colonized and made the HQ there. its one of the peaceful planet. The Planets Capital is Sun City marking it as the sun of Corlan as Corlan in Trusain means New Begginings. '''The Planet and its Capital are a democracy both Protected by Star Fleet and the Trussian United Navy. It is a wonderful place fill woth many mountains, lakes, and rivers and filled with beauty for is new residents. The Capital City itself is the main Hub for Starfleet and its Citizens as well as main hub for all as the rest of the planet as it begins to prosper for a New Beginning. Allies T.I.C " Trussain Intelligence commission Enemies Reaper's Brigade more coming soon the Jedi pup team these pups are also a part of the Starfleet pups, to help show hope to others. they are warriors that will protect others. members leader: Jasmine Vada Tiny Raksha Aayrana Rayhold (jasmine's son) Starfleet pup military this is where the military that started in 2nd gen due to a war take place. it helps organize the safety of the ones that are in danger members director: Clive co director: soldier for adventure bay as a Starfleet pup military: Dagger Ailsa '''more to be added Starfleet Pups official wiki this wiki is the Starfleet pups so that way I can have things on there so I won't have any complaints. The Starfleet Pups Wiki Warning still under construction Category:The Starfleet Pup Database Category:Organization